un cierto número Científic Ocho
by Ric20ardoplata1313
Summary: Un mes después del final de Vento de la intrusión del Frente a la ciudad académica, una nueva serie de eventos siguió. La confesión de Misaka Mikoto. Un nuevo Esper alcanzó nivel cinco y poniendo en peligro la facción de Kamijou del lado de la ciencia. Kamijou Touma pronto recordó aproximadamente Shokuhou Misaki. Una lucha que termina en situación cercana a la muerte. Salvadores in


Ascensión: un cierto número Científica Ocho

Resumen:

Un mes después del final de Vento de la intrusión del Frente a la ciudad académica, una nueva serie de eventos siguió. La confesión de Misaka Mikoto. Un nuevo Esper alcanzó nivel cinco y poniendo en peligro la facción de Kamijou del lado de la ciencia. Kamijou Touma pronto recordó aproximadamente Shokuhou Misaki. Una lucha que termina en situación cercana a la muerte. Salvadores inesperados, y muchos más.

¿Es este universo sigue siendo el mismo? ¿O es simplemente una orquesta tirado por la puppetier supremo?

Notas:

Yo! Espere un universo desviado de original, pero no esperes para un coherente. Me wa no realmente el mejor en esto, pero esto es lo mejor que podía tirar.

Disfrute !

(Consulte el final de la obra por más notas.)

Capítulo 1: La confesión y el descubrimiento

Capítulo texto

Misaka Mikoto vio la Ciudad Académica de su puente favorito, suspiró un poco. Es sólo un mes desde que un enorme, cosa de ala destruyó una gran parte de la Ciudad Académica, y sin embargo, la ciudad se había corriendo bussiness as usual, como no hay nada pasó. Ni siquiera ha aparecido en las noticias.

Ella habría suspiró de nuevo si no había determinado el pelo negro de punta pasó detrás de ella. Y ella sabe exactamente cuyo pelo es.

"ni siquiera se detiene a saludar, Touma." ella frunció el ceño hacia el muchacho en negro uniforme de la escuela secundaria.

"ah bi Quiero decir Mikoto." Kamijou Touma se estremeció un poco cuando un rayo de electricidad disparó a sus pies.

"en serio, necesita olvidar adecuadamente ese apodo. Incluso te llamé por el apellido"

"sí, sí. Como quieras."

"usted, uh," cara de Misaka se volvió de color rojo oscuro "¿me acompañará por un tiempo?" su rostro se volvió aún más profundo rojo.

"ah claro, yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos." Kamijou se inclinó hacia la barandilla, contempló el paisaje urbano lleno de gente, unos 5 metros de Misaka

"acércate." Misaka dijo, todavía con cara sonrojada. Sonreír, Kamijou se dirigió hacia Misaka hasta el que está a su lado. Luego silencio siguió, solamente roto por el sonido ocasional de avión.

"hey, Touma." Misaka susurró y se inclinó su cuerpo hacia Kamijou, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso. "hay algo que realmente quería decir."

"prométeme algo primero"

"¿eh?"

"que estás tocándome, y si me sacudió con su luz, mi mano derecha no se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo. Por lo tanto, todo lo que me va a decir, prométeme que no me sorprendería."

"esas palabras tuyas realmente me hicieron quería sorprender aún más, pero porque estoy en el buen humor yo no" Misaka suspiró.

"Muy bien, vamos a escuchar lo que tienen que decir." Kamijou sonrió.

En lugar de responder, Misaka respiró hondo. Entonces ella entrelazó los dedos entre Kamijou, y susurró: "Te amo, Kamijou Touma"

Kamijou se sacudió y dio un paso lejos de ella. "¿para qué es eso?" Misaka lanzó una mirada de enojo a él.

"no, es imposible. Me odias? Yo podría vivir con eso. Me gustó como amigo? eso es aceptable. Pero tú amabas mí? Mira, yo no te gusta, pero que era simplemente imposible"

"es que la forma en que usted debe hablar con una chica que acaba de confesar a usted?"

"lo que quiero decir es, es imposible que me gusta, Mikoto. Es probablemente sentimientos solo momentáneos que surgieron debido a que la reciente serie de evento. Ya me olvida muy pronto."

"¿y si te demostraré lo contrario en próximo mes?"

"no lo hacen. Si lo hace, va a ser inútil de todos modos. Yo ya tenía a alguien que juré mi vida durante, por lo que no voy a ser capaz de volver a sus sentimientos adecuadamente."

"cuál es? Mi clon, el número de serie 10032? Su compañera de clase de pelo negro, que la princesa-o-algo? La monja de blanco? La doncella más limpia piloto robot? El apocalipsis inducir marrón estudiante de secundaria de pelo que dio lugar a esas grandes alas ? O es el maestro loli de pelo rosa? "

"todos ellos tenían nombres, ¿sabes? Y el infierno, ¿por qué me juró mi vida a Tsukuyomi-sensei?"

"sólo yo el que uno diga!"

"es Índice! Y en caso de que no sé cuál, es la monja con uniformes blancos. Satisfecho?" para sorpresa de Kamijou, Misaka se puso a llorar.

"¿por qué lloras?"

"¿por qué pedir!?" Misaka gritó "eso ni siquiera es la pregunta correcta a pedir a una chica cuyo corazón que acaba de romper!"

"Lo siento, Mikoto" Kamijou puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, sólo para ser negó con su rayo. "ouch. Eso duele."

"me duele aún más!"

"me choque todo lo que quieras. Lo dudo dolerá tanto como su corazón de todos modos, así que si lo que te hacía sentir mejor ... aargh !" sus palabras interrumpidas por una descarga repentina de un rayo. Y más o menos, así es como el resto de la tarde terminó de mala suerte Kamijou Touma.

Alrededor de las 18:00, Misaka finalmente dejó de llorar, y con ello, su electricidad. "Yo todavía estoy vivo ... es un milagro ..." Kamijou se desplomó en el brazo de Misaka.

Misaka frunció el ceño "que lo que tienes por pretender ser fuerte", entonces ella sonrió y lo abrazó. "Realmente no me importa quien amabas, siempre y cuando pude estar con ustedes"

Kamijou sonrió "no es como si yo no te quiero, Misaka. Pero sólo se podía ver como un amigo, o hermana. Yo no puedo amarte más que eso."

"Creo que eso es suficiente para mí. De todos modos, ¿has oído hablar de ese rumor sobre el nuevo nivel de cinco esper?"

"¿eh? Hay un nuevo nivel 5 esper?"

"sí, creo que la capacidad es Thermokinesis, capacidad de manipular el calor. Su nombre Esper es" vaporizador "más o menos"

"mi nombre Esper es vapor, por amor de Dios. ¿Por qué no alguna vez alguien recuerde mi nombre propio?" una chica con el pelo largo y negro en un marinero uniforme negro y rojo de repente apareció detrás de Kamijou.

"así, eres tú, ¿eh? La nueva octavo clasificado de nivel 5 Esper" el aire alrededor de Misaka estalló con la electricidad.

"problema sí. Tengo que con eso?"

"¿eh? No es un problema en realidad. Es más como yo quería saber, lo fuerte que es el más fuerte Esper thermokinesis en esta ciudad" Misaka se puso de pie, inmóvil Kamijou CUIDADOSAMENTE colocar en la acera.

"¿por qué no luchamos entonces? Uno a uno?"

"Suena como una buena idea." Misaka lanzó un enorme relámpago, sólo para ser inclinó hacia el suelo.

"Soy un thermokinesis Esper nivel 5. El uso de plasma a tierra el rayo es un pedazo de pastel para mí." una ola de viento golpeó Misaka.

"controlar el calor, el control de la densidad, lo que permite que controle la presión. Y más." se formó una espada de plasma ardiente en ambas manos, mientras Misaka utiliza arena de hierro que hizo su propia espada negro.

Ellos se enfrentaron, la espada de Misaka negro dispersado por el viento, una espada de plasma en su garganta, otro en su brazo derecho.

"a cierta temperatura, cualquier material perdería Monto significativa de cualquiera de resistencia eléctrica o conductancia. Como Electromaster usted debe ser consciente de esta limitación, Railgun. Y a menos que usted podría alterar las propiedades cuánticas de la arena de hierro, que no podrá utilizar los truco para mí "

"bueno, si me termine aquí y ahora, estarías tercer nivel clasificado 5"

"sin presenciar la famosa Railgun? No, gracias" la espada de plasma desaparecieron. "¿no te acuerdas de mi nombre, Misaka Mikoto?"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué sé tu nombre?"

"hmm, probablemente porque yo no llevaba bandana que flor. Estoy Uiharu Kazari, del Juicio rama 177a."

"imposible, eres Uiharu? ¿Cómo puedes aumentar su nivel en tan poco tiempo? Y tu pelo parece mucho más tiempo también"

"porque soy no Uiharu Kazari, tonto. Simplemente investigado su círculo íntimo de antemano, Misaka Mikoto de Tokiwadai Middle School. Supongo que el hombre es el famoso Imagine Breaker, Kamijou Touma. Estoy en lo cierto?"

Todavía medio paralizada por un rayo de Misaka, Kamijou asiente débilmente. "sí, soy Kamijou Touma."

"al parecer usted está incapacitado por un rayo de Misaka-san. ¿Cómo podría ella su derivación de electricidad Imagine Breaker?"

"porque yo le permití. Le agradecería si pudiera abstenerse de disparar su cañón de riel cerca de mí por el momento, debido a que la onda de choque por sí sola podría añadir accidentes no deseados."

"bueno, Railgun, parece que tenemos que posponer nuestra batalla Recuerden este nombre:. Rukia Kurogami, por ese nombre será el que roba el título de tercera esper más fuerte de Ciudad Académica de usted."

"Con mucho gusto esperar hasta que llegue el momento, de vapor."

Y con una suave brisa, Rukia desapareció de ese lugar.

"ten cuidado Mikoto. Ella se ve muy fuerte, inteligente, y, uh, me refiero a una fuerte e inteligente."

"¿qué estás realmente va a decir ¿eh?" Misaka agarró el cuello de Kamijou "que ibas a comparar mi cuerpo con ella, ¿no es así?"

"uh, ouch! Todavía estoy afectado por el rayo! Y no es mi culpa que tenía mejor aaargh !" otra descarga eléctrica golpeó Kamijou antes de que él terminó la frase.

"ven conmigo esta noche. Tanto de nosotros va a salir de la Ciudad Académica por un tiempo."

"¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mikoto?" el uso de su electricidad, Misaka estimula directamente músculos paralizados de Kamijou.

"espere, Mikoto?! ¿Y si alguien nos ve salir de la ciudad? Y todavía hay escuela mañana, ya sabes, así que ..."

"Escucha, no voy a repetir esto. Usted no está realmente en condiciones de volver a su dormitorio. En su condición actual, voy a estar afectado demasiado, ya que soy el que te paraliza en el primer lugar . Lo único razonable es para nosotros para ir a algún lugar donde nadie podía vernos, y yo conocemos el lugar adecuado. Y no conseguimos un pensamiento extraño sólo por esta circunstancia! "

Caminaron un rato fuera de la puerta de la ciudad hasta el Académico llegaron a un hotel del amor.

"no habrá nadie que nos sospecho aquí. Déjame hablar a mí. Y no ocurre nada extraño!"

"-o bien. Ten cuidado."

Misaka entró en el mostrador. "necesitamos una habitación."

"no más decir" la persona en el mostrador, una mujer alrededor de 25 a 30 con un traje de color rojo oscuro, entregó Misaka una tecla numerada 2-4. "primer piso está todo lleno de gente, así que no sólo las habitaciones en el segundo piso."

"esto es suficiente. Vamos, Touma" todavía controlada por la electricidad de Misaka, Kamijou la siguió hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

"deberíamos poder permanecer aquí por un tiempo."

"espere, Mikoto? Sólo hay una cama!"

"Por supuesto, este es un hotel de amor después de todo. Y usted todavía está paralizado, así que no creo que se podía hacer nada para mí de todos modos." Misaka se ruborizó un poco "y que no es como yo me importaría si haces algo" ella susurró medio.

Si Kamijou escuchó eso, él no respondió. De lo contrario él no escuchó eso. "¿Está bien si duermo primero?"

"Seguro. Yo-voy a tomar un baño"

Misaka se lavó la cara ruborizada en la ducha. "¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Soy tan desesperado por su atención? Dios, llevándolo aquí de todos los lugares." ese hotel el amor era el único que conoce, porque un acto ridículo de su compañera de cuarto Shirai Kuroko hace unas semanas.

"pero no es como yo lo odio si lo hace que a mí. Espera, no, ugh, incluso bajo esta lluvia no puedo pensar bien! Me pregunto si ponen afrodisíaco en el agua." que suena como lo haría Kuroko , me pregunto por qué no había hecho eso a nuestro cuarto de baño todavía.

Misaka terminó su ducha y luego ir a la cama donde Kamijou estaba mintiendo, aparentemente sin vida. El corazón de Misaka palpitaba, miedo de que ella lo había matado, y entonces vio movimientos sutiles del pecho de Kamijou mientras respire. Ella se inclinó hacia él, lo besó en la frente, antes de esa fecha arrojado a su lado. "Te amo, Kamijou Touma."

A la mañana siguiente, Misaka despertó en la vuelta de Kamijou. "Buenos días, Mikoto."

Misaka ni siquiera se molestó sentado. Ella alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Kamijou "que no hiciste nada para mí, ¿verdad?"

"pues no. Yo no hice nada para ti" Kamijou prometió, ojos bloqueo con Misaka.

"¿por qué no? Yo estaba dormido justo al lado de usted, mi guardia baja, tú eres más fuerte que yo y su Imagine Breaker podría detener mi electricidad. Y aún así decidí no hacer nada."

"usted hizo suena como que quería que yo haga algo"

"¿por que no?" Misaka sonrojó "es inútil permanecer en esa personalidad tsundere cuando yo ya había confesado mis sentimientos"

Con un movimiento rápido, Kamijou se colocó en la parte superior del cuerpo de Misaka. "cuando hago eso, no habrá vuelta atrás para ninguno de nosotros." regresó a la posición de sentado en el otro lado de la cama, sonriendo. "hay que ponerse en marcha. Ahora."

"Allright" ambos fueron a la primera planta, devuelven la llave y luego pagaron el hotel, con tarjeta de débito de Kamijou antes salió y caminó de regreso a la Ciudad Académica en silencio.

Naturalmente, Kamijou rompió la atmósfera. "¿cómo sabes que lugar de todos modos? Yo no creo que sea incluido en un viaje de estudios o algo así?"

"oh, fue mis compañeros. Usted ve, le gusta jugar bromas, y un día su travesura que implica eso. lugar Uno de los pocos lugares que espero que nunca había conocido."

"tus compañeros? Oh, Shirai Kuroko, el teletransportador ¿no?"

"Sí. Ella siempre me travesuras que a veces me pregunto si ella me ama o me odian".

"Pude ver lo que quieres decir."

Y luego caminaron en silencio hasta el que llegaron a la residencia de estudiantes de Tokiwadai. "así que, ahí lo tienes."

"umm, Touma?"

"¿Sí? ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar juntos algún día? Sin paralizar mi cuerpo primero, por supuesto." Kamijou se rió.

"sí, claro. Nos vemos luego."

Kamijou entró en su propio dormitorio, saludó a su amada compañera de cuarto.

"Kamijou Touma, donde estuviste anoche ?! Yo estaba realmente preocupado, ¿sabes?" en lugar de tonos airados, la voz del Índice estaba llena de preocupación.

"No tengo una razón totalmente racional, por lo que me escuchan" después de entrar en su habitación y que explica su razón, Índice frunció el ceño.

"por lo que estábamos en un lugar perfectamente seguro a solas con una chica mientras estoy aquí preocupado por ti" colmillo del Índice brillaba.

"espere, Índice, estaba ... Aargh!" sin esperar a que Kamijou para terminar su palabra, Índice morder la cabeza sin piedad. "FUKOU DA!" Palabra de Kamijou se abrió paso la mañana pacífica de la Ciudad Académica.

"pero en realidad, este nuevo nivel 5 Esper despertó mi interés" Kamijou dijo después Índice calmó.

"es otra chica, ¿no? Touma, usted debe dejar de ..." Kamijou no escuchó el resto de las palabras de Index, y perdió en su propio pensamiento.

"Touma, ¿estás escuchando?"

"Oh, lo siento" Kamijou volvió a la realidad.

"Touma! Ah, bueno ..." Índice desvió la mirada, su rostro sonrojado ligeramente "tal vez te perdonaré si cierras los ojos"

"¿eh? Me siento mal por esto ..."

"¡simplemente hazlo!" Kamijou cumplió, sin querer obtener otros moretones de sus dientes. Y entonces sintió algo suave y húmeda tocó los labios. Espera, es que ella besando mi? Kamijou abrió los ojos, en un primer momento no estoy seguro de qué hacer, antes de esa fecha devuelto el beso y la apartó.

"esto se sentía tan mal."

"¿qué hay de malo en expresar mis sentimientos?" ella pasó los dedos por el pelo rebelde de Kamijou "Te quiero, Touma"

Kamijou sobresaltó por un segundo, se acordó de parte y trozos de algo que era muy importante para él hace mucho tiempo "yo tengo que ir", dijo antes de que él se escapó de su dormitorio.

"Touma! ¿A dónde vas ?! Touma!" confundido, Índice trató de atraparlo.

"Me vuelvo! No te preocupes, acabo de recordar algo!" lo que él no le dijo es lo que realmente recordaba. Un nombre que era realmente importante, de una vida en el olvido incluso antes de su pérdida total de la memoria, un nombre de una persona que una vez más apreciamos: Shokuhou


End file.
